


Girls Need Love

by StrivingForImprovement



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Begging, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Dom Clint Barton, Dominance, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Oral Sex, POV Clint Barton, POV Natasha Romanov, Sub Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrivingForImprovement/pseuds/StrivingForImprovement
Summary: Nat needs something bad, and she wished Clint would give it to her, but if that wasn’t an option, she would gladly give it to herself.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 26
Collections: My Ultimate Avengers Playlist





	Girls Need Love

Nat squeezed her legs together subtly as little as she could to avoid attention. She was in public with who knows how many eyes in the room that could fall on her at any moment but she just needed the friction. She needed it so bad it hurt. Returning to her job, the super spy looked to her left and right casually, pretending to look for the waiter but really she was making another scan for her target in the hotel restaurant. As her eyes swept to her left she saw her partner, Clint. There was at least one person she didn't have to worry about noticing her needs she thought wryly. The archer was an amazing spy and if something had his attention they couldn't make the slightest move without his noticing but he didn't pay attention to Nat. Not like that. Clint was one of her friends and all of her friends saw her as an impervious soldier with no wants and no needs of any type. To be fair, she showed them that side of her on purpose. That's all they saw because that's all she let them see. It was a lot safer that way and as much as she loved her friends, trust wasn't something she ever gave anyone fully no matter who they were. They didn't see when she was sad or mad or when she was bothered by anything and now was no exception. They had actually joked multiple times about her not having sexual needs. She didn’t mind the joking but they were wrong. So wrong. Of course she had needs, she was still a woman after all even if she was everything else.

"The steak is nice."

Clint and Natasha nodded to Coulson's casual comment. That was their signal. The target had been acquired. Natasha let out an internal sigh of relief and backed up from the table, her food already finished. She only had to stay down here to help locate the target and now that was done she had no reason to stay down here. They could watch him on their own. "I think I'm going to retire for the night boys."

"You want me to walk you up?"

No! Nat smiled sweetly at Clint for the offer but right now she did not need him near her. She was doing a good job of hiding her desires with everyone around and watching but if she and Clint walked up to her room alone she wasn't sure she would stay as in control as she was now and she didn't want to do something she'd regret by inviting him in and scaring him. Their relationship was good and she couldn't guarantee it would stay that way if she acted how she wanted to when they got to her door. "Thank you but I think I can get there by myself. Goodnight gentlemen."

She slowly walked to the elevator breathing deep through her nose to avoid rushing. The elevator was glass and she silently cursed at the visibility it gave off. If it was metal she could at least begin to relieve the tension a little before she got to her room but it was not to be. They had picked this hotel for the visibility it gave, the elevator was glass, the rooms had balconies that opened up for a view of the main floor where you could see all the shops and the guests, it was the perfect location for a spy doing surveillance. It was a terrible place, however, for a girl who wanted nothing more than to start riding her own hand like a wild bronco.

When the doors to the elevator opened she gave a polite smile to the family that took her place on the lift and silently walked the rest of the way to her room. She sped up a little, finally alone in the hallway and free to go a bit faster towards her goal. She quickly entered her room when she got there and closed the door. Part of her was begging her to hurry up and start. Get to the bed, take off her clothes and touch herself. It was all that was going through her head but she had to wait. She had to push it down and do her sweep, something she was required to do each night whenever she stayed anywhere besides the Avengers tower on missions. They disabled all of the secret cameras in the hotel when they first got there and they scrambled the security video to show a loop of random comings and goings that wouldn't seem strange in a hotel all she had to do now was make sure there weren't any new ones. Sure enough, as she suspected there wouldn't be there weren’t any new monitoring devices in the room. They hadn't been there long enough to worry about detection yet.

The tension in her was at unimaginable levels. The sweep was done she was free and she was at her wit's end because above all things at the moment she was unbelievably horny. She breathed in a sigh of relief and slowly started to strip out of the tight dress she wore to dinner. It fell at her feet and she slowly made her way to the bed letting the lust take over her. She looked drunk, she knew that. Her eyes were half-lidded, she was blushing and she was practically swaying getting onto the bed.

She hadn't done this in weeks and she was way too far gone. She was going to make this an event. She was going to indulge. She cursed silently wishing she had one of her toys from home but she had to pack only essentials for missions and unfortunately, sex toys were not essential. Her one hand drifted lightly down the center of her chest, down her stomach, down her pelvis until it landed lightly on her thigh. She slowly brushed her finger up and down, already panting and arching into her own touch desperately wanting to touch but denying herself. A bead of sweat rolled down her body slowly and she moaned as she imagined Clint licking it all the way back up her body slowly. She wanted to scream. She let her other hand go to one of her nipples lightly circling it, refusing to give it enough stimulation. She was torturing herself at this point and if this kept up she was going to have to gag herself to prevent herself from screaming when her orgasm hit. The thought made her even wetter.

The hand that was making deliciously frustrating strokes on her thigh lightly brushed over her to reach the other thigh. She refused to touch yet. She would make herself really want it first, more so than she thought possible. She knew she was already so wet, much wetter than need to be but she wanted to enjoy it. She finally stopped teasing her nipple and pinched it, pulling lightly. She imagined Clint there, his hands on her sitting behind her controlling her pleasure like an expert, his breath in her ear driving her insane.

"Say you want it." her imagination said.

She moaned letting herself fantasize. "I want it." She whispered. She was gasping. Her hips were lifting and falling rhythmically trying to get her hand to move where she wanted it. She pulled her nipple hard and twisted. "Yes!" She arched off the bed with need. Oh my gosh, she was not going to live through this teasing at this rate. She just wanted to cum so bad with everything in her.

She moved to the other nipple and began the same process, pulling and squeezing wishing it was a mouth around them and not her own hand and refusing to pull or twist or squeeze hard enough to truly relieve herself. Her bottom hand finally dragged still light as a feather and slow as a snail across her neglected core bottom to top. She had to press her other hand tight against her mouth to avoid screaming. It felt good, and she barely even felt herself. She was so wet, even wetter than she thought she'd be. It was begging for her to slip a finger in. Or three. 'Or something much bigger.' She thought practically begging for something, more specifically someone, bigger to appear. She let her top hand make the slow caressing trail down to join her bottom hand. Oh, this was going to be a good night. She was going to scream and with each passing second, she cared less and less.

Back downstairs Clint and Coulson still sat at the table. They were watching the target tracking his movements. At least, Coulson was watching the target. Clint pretended to look at the target but he wasn't even close to thinking about him. He was thinking about Nat. She thought he was truly dense, and to be fair he could be at times. He didn't tend to notice anything going on with things he wasn't paying attention to but Clint was always paying attention to Nat. He noticed the slight looks she got in her eye when no one was watching. She noticed the way she slightly squeezed her legs together at the table. She knew what she was doing in her room that night and he wanted so badly to go up there and join her. Most of their friends didn't think Nat was capable of such desires but he knew better and he wanted to help her take care of them. He wanted to touch her to taste her to make her beg and say his name but she was insistent on going up alone and honestly, he was pretty sure she didn't like him that way. He couldn't blame her, they were friends after all. Still at night, when he was alone with his hand on himself imagining there was some girl's head thrown back and sweaty moving on top of him, it was always her face that came to his mind and he couldn't stop that. He didn't want to.

"I think we should go see a movie."

Clint forced himself to tune back into the situation at the code Coulson said. Sure enough, their target was getting up and leaving the vicinity, no doubt headed to the drop spot they had been told about in their briefing.

"What time?"

Coulson watched the man reach the doors, pretending to think. "Let's say in an hour. Go tell Nat."

Clint nodded and stood up. In an hour they would follow the target to the drop site and make the bust. Hopefully, they found something usable but in the end, they would at least have the perp in hand if nothing else. He checked his watch absently as he walked towards the elevator. Nat had disappeared thirty minutes ago. She should definitely be done by now. He reached the elevator and took it up to her room without a second thought. He knocked on her door to warn her he was there and waited for her to open it but she never did. That was strange. He knocked again but rolled his eyes and assumed she had fallen asleep after and was knocked out on the bed. He sighed and took out a key card to her room made in case of emergencies and hoped she wasn't still naked on the bed at least. He didn't want to invade her privacy. With that thought in mind, he opened the door.

She heard the knocking but mistook the source. By this point, her head was banging against the wall repeatedly from her throwing it back in pleasure. Part of her realized it hurt a little but the other part of her, the bigger part, didn't care about anything but the hands between her legs and the imaginary man who she wished was bringing her this pleasure instead. She was panting, moaning, body shaking, arching, everything. She had brought herself to the edge just to avoid the drop off at least three times at this point and she felt crazy. When she came, it would be hard and long and it would probably knock her out at this point. There were tears in her eyes and all she could do was beg the imaginary man. "Yes... uhhh Clint... Yes please Clint please I... ahh... I want.... uhhh please Clint..."

That was what he saw when he walked in. His best friend, spread on the bed naked and panting legs spread as far as she could get them on the bed with her hands between her legs, one going in and out the other going in circles both going fast and making herself beg him for more. Hard didn't come close to how he felt right now. Nat picked her head up when the door opened and she saw him but she was so far gone, way too far gone to stop and way too far gone to let her fears and shame stop the stream of begging coming from her mouth. Her hands slowed just a bit giving Clint a good show of just what Nat wanted. "Please... Clint please please... I need it so bad please..."

He stared for a good five seconds putting every detail of what was happening in his memory. Oh, he was going to enjoy this moment over and over and over again in his mind late at night in his room when he wanted nothing more than to be with her. This was a dream surely. Nat didn't beg and she certainly didn't beg him for sex but since it was a dream anyway, he was going to make it a good one. A real good one. He slowly walked in the room, lust clouding his eyes and closed the door slowly behind him, and started undressing in front of her. Her eyes were on him, hands speeding back up between her legs. She was close, he could tell. She was right on the edge and she was about to fall off. Right before she did, she stopped and pulled her hands away from herself again, one hand going to her mouth to cover it as she shouted a long, long line of expletives and begging in many different languages. Her other hand tangled in the sheets beside her clutching with all her might anchoring her back in the world trying to hold herself back from finishing herself off. He could see her throbbing clit begging for her to finish. He was going to make her scream his name for real this time.

He finished stripping and slowly approached the bed. Her hands worked back down to her core, breathing back under control and ready to bring herself to another round of pleasure. He caught her hands in his and lifted her hands above her head, holding them there secure. "What do you want?"

"Clint..." He got between her legs, his pants the only thing left on, and watched as her hips lifted up towards him in wanting, silently begging for him to please take her, finish her off, do anything, just don't sit there and leave her like this but he didn't release her. She had suffered enough and prolonging her release more was just more torture but he wanted to hear it. He wanted to be greedy, he wanted her to say what she wanted him to do to her.

"Keep them there." He said as he released her hands and she followed the command, hands held high above her head as he started to brush his lips lightly down her throat. She tipped her head back to give him room silently begging him to leave all the marks he wanted to on every part of her body but she knew they couldn't risk that on a mission. He slowly worked his way down the center of her chest and down the perfect lines of her stomach taking his sweet, sweet time with it. She was still arching into him trying to entice him lower where she really wanted that mouth to go but he refused. He went slow and trailed his mouth lightly down until he got to the top of her pelvis, mouth more inches from the target but not touching. Reading her mind from earlier, he laid his tongue flat against her and followed a bead of sweat up to one of her breasts. He happily cupped it looking up at her tortured face. "What do you want Nat?"

She moaned as a tongue ended up on her nipple pinching it between teeth and pulling hard. She bit down on her lip hard, her scream coming out muffled. "I-I want you." She hoped that would be enough but it wasn't. He wanted more. He wanted to hear her say it. He slowly released the nipple in his mouth.

"What do you want me to do?" He whispered across her skin as he made his way to the other nipple. He quickly brought it into his mouth and happily showered it with all of the attention he could. She was begging a string of words coming out of her mouth with his name woven in between them in need. He released her nipple and moved up to look her in the eyes. He pushed his pelvis against hers until she could feel the hard leaking length hidden there. "I want to hear you say it. What do you want me to do to you Nat?"

She moaned body vibrating with unreleased energy. "Please... Please Clint I want to cum." Well, the lady had asked. He smirked. She should've been more specific. He worked his mouth back to her pelvis, tongue lingering on her hips bones when he noticed they were sensitive, just adding another layer to the pleasure coursing through her. He grabbed one leg and put it over his shoulder and pushed the other as far up as it could go, opening her up for him in a way he never thought he'd be able to. He watched her as his tongue finally dragged long and slow across her clit and her eyes rolled back, mouth open wide. He brought his other hand to join the party and put it to work diving deep inside her just like her own hands had been doing before. He went slow, still teasing even now, and searched deep inside her. When her hands dropped to quickly clutch the sheets again, sounds getting even louder he knew he found it. He smirked, teasing finally done, and picked up everything as fast as he could, fingers hitting that same spot every time and mouth giving her things she didn't even think possible. She was completely gone. She couldn't remember the mission. She couldn't remember who SHIELD was. She couldn't even remember her own name right now he was giving her everything he wanted. Well, she thought back to the prize hidden in his pants, almost everything.

He worked her body with everything he had. Part of him really wanted him to rip off his pants and dive deep inside her but at this point, he was too far gone to use it to its full potential if he allowed himself inside her. She was tight, even after all of the stretching she was still so tight. The very thought made him groan as he worked his hips slightly against the sheets knowing he wouldn't cum right now. But it would be worth it. Oh my gosh, it would be so worth it if she kept screaming like that.

She was already too close. She wasn't going to last, they both knew it especially if he kept working like that and he had every intention to, he didn't want to ever stop. She stopped making words and everything coming from her mouth now was just an unintelligible sound of pleasure. Her hips were going so crazy they might've thrown Clint if he wasn't holding her legs how he was, anchoring her at least a little bit. Her sounds got louder, they got more intense and he knew she was there and he let her fall.

They were getting a noise complaint. He knew it as soon as he heard how loud she shouted his name but it was worth it. It would be worth the lecture, the angry looks from Fury and everything because that sound was one he would go through anything to hear. Her body fell back on the bed unconscious, breathing slowly normalizing. He slowly let her go and settled into the bed behind her wrapping an arm gently around her waist. He considered finishing himself off and giving himself some pleasure but he refrained. He just watched her calm sleeping face.

She woke up about thirty minutes later in his arms, consciousness and awareness slowly coming back through the haze of contentment and sex in the air. She slowly turned back to look at him staring into his eyes, looking for something but he just looked happy and content. He kissed her forehead gently, the last moment he would let himself indulge in for the night before he returned back to the present place and situation. "We're going to the movies in about ten minutes. We're meeting Coulson downstairs and we'll go as a group."

She nodded immediately understanding. They had ten minutes to get ready. They should get up. Clint wasn't even in his own room right now. "What about you?" He chuckled lightly and pulled her against him tight so she could feel his erection there still as hard as it was when he first saw her.

He leaned in close to her ear. "Why don't you tell me what I can do with this later."

She let the lust cloud her eyes again for a moment. She would tell him where he could put it, she would tell him everything he could do with her all night long later. That would have to be later though. Right now they had a movie to catch.

_Honestly, I'm trying to stay focused_

_You must think I've got to be joking when I say_

_I don't think I can wait_

_I just need it now_

_Better swing my way_


End file.
